May I Take Your Order? (Starbucks AU)
by thechosenone305
Summary: The stories that goes on in a small college campus Starbucks with the flirty barista, the ex-bartender, the angry one and his notboyfriend, and of course, the tall new guy that is starting to realize that working there is the best and worst thing that happened in his life. The fact that they haven't been fired still surprises the customers as well. [Currently being edited!]


**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, hella late. But y'all, I had too much fun with this fanfic. I mean, it's a Starbucks AU. Who doesn't like Starbucks AUs? Anyways, first official actually posted fanfic for the AC fandom, I feel greatly welcome here. This fanfic is mainly spired by maliks-butt's "shows up 15mins late with a Starbucks cup" Starbucks AU! I know you're trying to quit, but I couldn't help but write it. **

**Also, the University for the fic is fictional. It's based in Manhattan, New York. I'm just going to keep on calling it the Uni.**

**Also, this was mostly written on a tablet, so there might be some errors but I think that they aren't that bad. I'm trying my best here folks. But anyways, I don't own Assassin's Creed. If I did, Unity would be released for PS3. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The only work experience Connor had was helping around in a pet shop.

He didn't get paid much back then, but then again, his salary was videogames and new books. Money was more of a background thing for him. Why? Because he was surrounded by animals, specifically puppies and dogs. Seeing that he wasn't exactly an employee, he didn't have a strict schedule. All he had to do was come in and help when he could. Connor made the most of it, though. 9 to 3, 12 to four, sometimes even all day on the weekend. If he didn't feel like it, he wouldn't go.

Transportation wasn't much of an issue for him. The pet shop was next door to his mom's independent business. A little, successful antique shop. He remembered spending most of his childhood in there with her. Always a comfortable place to go to. He also helped around there when he wasn't with his friends or at the shop.

The pet shop was small, but it still required a lot of work. He helped out the owner when one of the golden retrievers had puppies. He swept the floors, cleaned the outside of the aquariums. He took the dogs for walks, played with the cats to keep them entertained.

It was the best summer job of his life.

But that job, it was during the summer before 8th grade. He was barely Not exactly resume material.

He did get a Labrador puppy named Jack at the end of the summer though.

As time progressed, Connor soon transitioned to high school. Some of his friend moved away, others eventually drifted from his life. He made new friends, fought through assignments and learn to enjoy high school.

Sure, that enjoyment came near the ending of each year, but those were minor details.

After turning sixteen, Connor remembered asking his mom relentlessly if he could get a job. Trying to help her with the bills, making sure she was okay, anything. But everytime he tried, his mom said no, saying that he didn't owe her anything. And that she had enough to support the both of them with her little antique shop.

Eventually, he snuck around her to see if the pet shop was open still to apply for a job, but to his dismay, it had been shut down for three months.

With that out of the plan, he gave up on job hunting and went to continue his life.

After the nightmare that were driver's ed, he got his license. At 18, he got accepted into the university in New York City. The only response his mother had to him was "Thank god you're not going abroad," and she hugged him tightly.

After sitting through the worst two hours of waiting of his life, he got an email reply of when to have him for the interview.

It was his first interview ever. Job related, that was. There was one interview he had before and that was in the first grade when the fifth graders of the school broadcasting team asked him how he made his solar system model. It was his shining moment still to this day.

When he let out the loudest sigh of relief seeing the email that they accepted his application, his roommate Clipper, a freshman also, asked him what had happened.

Half an hour later, Clipper was teaching him the do's and don'ts of job interviews.

Which led to him sitting in one of the leather chairs in Clipper's suit outside of the owner's office of the college campus local Starbucks.

Like he was taught in that business class he took one semester, the best thing to do after being asked for an interview was to send an email and thank them. So that's what he did.

The owner of the coffee shop was a lively, kind Italian man. Mario di Auditore, who insisted for Connor to just call him Mario, or Uncle Mario if he preferred. The interview had gone smoothly. Questions were asked, Connor replied honestly. And it was hard to be uncomfortable around Mario when the guy made everything feel a little less tense.

"Tell me Connor, is this your first job?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's okay! The others can show you the ropes around here. They're all students, you know. Some are new to this also. You'll maybe see some familiar faces!"

_Save for Clipper and Dobby, most of the familiar faces in my life are in the valley so I kind of highly doubt it…_

Still, Connor gave his new boss a smile and said, "That would be great, Mr. Auditore."

"I am going to send your class schedule to the shift supervisor. He's going to be the one in charge of working around your classes," Mario replied. "We can start on Monday, if that is good with you."

_Whenever. I have no social life. Please hire me, now. I could use a job._

"Monday sounds good."

"_Fantastico! _Welcome aboard, Connor!"

Mario stood up and shook Connor's hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Mr. Auditore."

"You're very much welcome, Connor. I look forward for you to be part of the team!"

Maybe it was the economically almost broke part of his speaking, but Connor did too.

* * *

The crisp autumn September air greeted him as he made his way to the cafe. Normally, he would see people coming from Starbucks around this hour but now, it was him going to Starbucks to work.

It sounded a whole lot better in his head.

Connor shrugged the coat more closer around him, looking down at his phone. Dobby, one the first friends he made in Manhattan, sent him a message saying "Good luck!" Clipper sent him one too, not being able to tell him himself because of his morning class.

He finally slowed to a stop in front of the empty Starbucks. He looked at his phone again. Did he show up too early?

_Mario said to be there half an hour before the shift starts...It's half an hour._

"Screw it, I'm going in."

Connor went inside the cocoa-coffee scented shop, already feeling warmer than he had outside.

Just to make sure again, he looked down at his phone to see if he was at the right time,

"You must be the new guy!"

Connor looked up.

A tall, tanned guy in a green apron was putting down the chairs from the tables. Upon seeing his face, Connor knew that he had seem him around before. But something gave off about his accent, reminding him of Mario…

Oh right. Said tall guy was referring to him.

"Uh yeah. Hi. That would be me, the new guy."

The guy pushed the last chair into place at the brushed his hands quickly on the apron and extended his hand, smiling. "I'm Ezio and I'll be showing you the ropes around today," he said.

Connor shook his hand in return. Things were going off to a good start. "I'm Connor."

"The others should be getting here soon. Do you know where to clock in?"

"Um…." Connor rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Should he tell him that he didn't know how to clock in?

"This is my first job, ever. So I don't really…."

Sensing his discomfort, Ezio patted his shoulder. "It's fine. I'll show you in a little open in half an hour, we're just setting up for the day. For now, we can finish setting up the chairs."

"Sounds good."

"I feel like I've seen you before."

"I have you for two classes. English and Philosophy."

"That's where I know you from!"

Connor set to put the stools on the counter go back down to their proper places.

"Um, Mario said that all I had to wear was a white collar shirt and and black pants so..." Connor motioned to his black jeans and shoes.

"No worries, you're fine. There's an apron separated for you. We can put your jacket in the break room."

"Cool, cool."

"Yeah, I know the first day is always weird. But hey, you'll get the hang of this. Uncle Mario believes in you."

"New kid?"

A man with short black hair was tying his apron.

"Yep. Connor, meet Desmond."

"Barista and cashier," Desmond finished tying his apron, extending his hand to shake.

"I'll show him around the back with inventory."

"Oh yeah, tell him about Malik," Desmond reminded Ezio.

"I will," Ezio assured before he led Connor to the back.

* * *

Desmond had a few minutes of solitude as he turned on the cash register and the lights at the counter. The stools were already in place thanks to Ezio and Connor so he didn't have to do that.

Like he used to do at the bar, he decided to wipe down the counter. What can he say? Old habits died hard. While working at Starbucks had its perks, (free coffee and chocolate chip muffins fresh out of the oven when Malik wasn't watching) he missed the bar. Owner of it didn't pay some certain bills, or something like that, and they had to shut it down.

Desmond remembering being sad. And angry. Back then, being a bartender wasn't exactly high income, but it was enough for him right now. Enough to not worry about drowning in student loans for the moment being.

But Starbucks was great. The staff were great though. A little weird, but they were great. Unlike his previous job where he only talked to Clay and his boss, he actually talked with all of the baristas. They were fun, honest, loving people-

"Good morning dipshit."

Well, most of them anyways.

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad walked past Desmond at the counter and promptly sat down on one of the stools. He looked angry, but soon Desmond got to learn that that was just his face.

"Hey wassa-matta-you, Altair?" Desmond asked, grinning to himself as the Syrian barista rolled his eyes and flipped him off. It was his way of greeting him every morning. It wasn't a normal day if Desmond hadn't said that, just to make him mad.

"Go fuck yourself, Miles," Altair said, annoyed. "It's too early for this shit."

Desmond knelt down, searching for the spray bottle and rag to wipe down the counter with. "Now, now, now, Altair," he said using the tone of a scolding kindergarten teacher, sneering to himself when he heard an annoyed groan from him. "What did we say about swearing on the job?" he asked.

Desmond stood back up to spot Altair glaring at him, unamused.

"First off Miles, we haven't even opened yet. And second, go fuck yourself, again," Altair said.

"Y'know, we should keep a swear jar instead of a tip jar. All profits go to everyone except you."

"And third," Altair ignored Desmond. "Malik isn't here to lecture me on moral code ethics, so whatever."

Malik was the shift supervisor. He was a financing/market major and he made sure to keep everyone in check, following the Starbucks rules and codes of conduct, etc etc. Desmond was pretty sure it was just to keep Altair in check too. Ezio wasn't as much of a hassle than Altair.

He was also Altair's best friend. Desmond and everybody else still called him the notboyfriend because honestly, everyone but them two saw the unresolved romantic tension.

While it was amusing to see them banter, it would still frustrate just about everyone because even they could feel the second hand romantic/possible sexual tension.

"Should each word be worth a different amount?" Desmond asked.

"Like you don't use swear words."

"I'm not denying it, but guess what? When I do, it's not on the job."

"Shut upppp."

"Jesus, what's up with you? You're acting so prissy that it rivals Shaun."

"Please don't compare me to that Earl Grey inhaling asshole."

_Earl Grey inhaling asshole. Well, that's new._

Desmond let him continue. Altair rubbed his eyes. "And the reason why I'm bitchy right now is because I got approximately two hours of sleep last night."

Thinking back on the previous night, Desmond remembered getting to their shared apartment at 7 and falling asleep right away. He was that tired. So he didn't notice Altair come home.

"Why?"

"I was with Malik helping him move his things into his new apartment, then I got home around 11. I stayed up until four to study for some test and guess what that asshole Dr. Vidic did? He canceled it!"

"Oh did he now?" Desmond asked sarcastically, not paying much attention to Altair's constant bitching. He learned to do that in his previous job as a bartender. Some of the customers at the bars had interesting stories, but not all of them. appearing to be listening but really just tuning them out.

And he had heard enough stories about the infamous professor Dr. Vidic for biochemical studies from Lucy Stillman, one of his friends (and the cute girl from his study group), to know that the doctor was a really strange, intimidating man and Desmond kinda really wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Fuck Vidic, okay? He's an asshole."

"Why did he cancel the test?"

"He broke his ankle! Can you believe that guy?"

Only then did Desmond sigh, thinking to himself again for the third time about how he managed to be best friends with Altair again. One of the most arrogant, self centered assholes around, yet Desmond still was best friends with him.

"Remind me again why I still live with you?" Desmond asked.

"My charming personality and share of the rent," Altair replied.

"Fair enough."

Before Altair could continue, Connor and Ezio returned to the counter, this time having Connor with a green apron and his own name tag.

"This is where you'll be working for the morning. We're all technically baristas here, save for Malik and Uncle Mario."

"Did you tell him about Malik?"

"Yeah, I told him. Don't worry," Ezio patted Altair's shoulder. "He's a good kid and you got him for the first hour. Don't make him cry."

Altair turned to Connor and greeted him with a deadpanned "Hey nerd. Welcome to Starbucks. I'm Altair and you're working the counter with me today. Get to it."

And just like that, Connor began his first official job at Starbucks. Feeling a nervous, excited and slightly intimidated.

He still counted it as a win anyways.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter one! How was that? Were they in character? Haven't been to Starbucks in years so hopefully the setting still made sense? Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Comments are so welcome! **


End file.
